


dearly beloved, are you listening?

by codytoads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Louis in a Dress, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Liam, Voyeurism, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codytoads/pseuds/codytoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no secret that Louis liked to wear dresses. He never wore them onstage or in public; could you imagine the field day the paps would have if they found out? He only wore them on his days off and the other boys were used to it so they never even question it anymore. Say what you want about Louis Tomlinson, he may love wearing frilly dresses on his own time, but he’ll still kick your ass if you have anything bad to say about it. But nobody ever minded, especially not Liam. He never said it out loud, but watching Louis run around in those short little dresses really did something to him.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Liam has enough of Louis avoiding him and decides to fuck him in his pretty dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dearly beloved, are you listening?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw a drawing on tumblr of Louis in a dress and now all I can think about is Liam doing dirty things to him in said dress. I know I’m a terrible person. Throw me in a landfill with all the other trash.  
> The title comes from “Jesus of Suburbia” by Green Day. If you haven’t heard it, I absolutely recommend it.  
> Excuse any typos.

It’s no secret that Louis liked to wear dresses. He never wore them onstage or in public; could you imagine the field day the paps would have if they found out? He only wore them on his days off and the other boys were used to it so they never even question it anymore. Say what you want about Louis Tomlinson, he may love wearing frilly dresses on his own time, but he’ll still kick your ass if you have anything bad to say about it. But nobody ever minded, especially not Liam. He never said it out loud, but watching Louis run around in those short little dresses really did something to him.

“You’re such a fucking cheater!” Niall shouted, snapping Liam from his trance. The boys were cooped up in Niall’s hotel room playing some video games and relaxing. They had three whole days to just fuck around and do nothing. Lou was sitting cross legged on the floor next to Niall in a soft looking blue sundress. Liam was sitting on the bed with Zayn who was reading a magazine and Harry was on the phone with his mother in the bathroom. Niall huffed out a sigh as he threw his controller on his lap. He and Louis were playing _Street Fighter_ and Louis had won for the fourth time in a row.

“Come off it, Irish. When are you gonna come to the realization that I’m just superior to you?” Louis teased and Niall punched him in the arm.

“Yeah whatever. We’re playing again and you can’t be Ryu this time.” Niall announced and Lou shrugged his shoulders. Liam couldn’t help, but notice how Louis’ strong muscles clashed against the delicate fabric of his azure frock. 

Liam never found Louis to be attractive before. Sure he was a good-looking boy, but when they first met, Liam wanted to punch the little asshole in his face. He was so loud and his constant pranks were a nuisance. Four years later he still hasn’t changed, but Liam’s grown accustomed to it now and even finds it a bit charming. Louis has always been a cute boy with his gorgeous smile and the adorable way his face lights up when he gets excited. But that’s just it, Liam’s only ever seen Louis as his cute best friend. A person that’s practically almost infantile; someone that you could fit in your shirt pocket all day or pinch their cheeks because they’re so freaking dainty. But then a couple of months ago, Liam stumbled across Louis in a really compromising position.

 

 

 

It was around the beginning of their tour and the boys were just starting to get back into the groove of things. They were all super excited to get back on the road and perform for their fans in South America. The people just seemed so much livelier over there. The night after their show in Rio de Janeiro, the boys were holed up in their tour bus going to São Paulo. It had been a long day and most of the boys had crashed as soon as they got to their respective bunks. Not Liam, though. He loved the feeling after a big show; the adrenaline rush always got his blood pumping. He lied awake in his bunk listening to the large bus make its way down the road. His entire body was vibrating and he couldn’t wipe the dumb smile off his face. 

Unable to sleep, Liam hopped off his bunk and wandered around the bus. It was a bit difficult, what with it being pitch black and Liam trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn’t wake anyone. He noticed a bit of light coming from the door that lead to the lounge and his curiosity sparked inside of him. Liam tiptoed around the cluttered floor and made his way to the door and poked his head inside. The only light in the room came from the tiny table lamp in the corner. Liam noticed someone on one of the couches. Strangled little noises came from the person as they sat hunched over and Liam suddenly recognized the person as Louis. He was wearing one of his dresses; the red floral one that he loved so much. His eyes were shut and his face was screwed up in a look of frustration as his hand moved rapidly under his skirt and that’s when Liam realized that Louis was getting off.

Liam should’ve turned around as soon as he put two and two together and went back to his bunk. He should’ve went to bed and pretended that he never saw anything, but instead he stayed there at the door watching. After a while, Louis started to get annoyed and he lifted his skirt up to get a better grip and that’s when Liam saw his cock. It wasn’t the first time. After practically living with the other lads for the better part of four years, Liam has seen his fair share of the boys’ private areas. Usually it was walking in when they were changing or Niall getting drunk or because of Harry’s lack of shame, but this time was different. He’s never seen Louis’ cock like this, all red and hard and covered in precum. The sight of it made Liam's dick twitch in his pants. He tried not to grunt when he noticed Louis’ hand move faster. His face was red and his bangs were plastered to his sweaty forehead as he leaned back into the couch and let out a small groan. Liam wanted to know what he was thinking about or better yet, _who_ he was thinking about. A big part of Liam was ashamed to admit that he wanted to be the person that Louis thought about when he wanked off. Louis had his hand over his mouth now, afraid of moaning too loud and waking the other boys. If only he knew the show he was putting on for Liam right now. If only he knew how hard Liam was in his sweats right now. If only Louis knew how _desperately_ Liam wanted to fuck him right now.

Louis came after a couple of minutes. His moan, despite his best efforts to conceal it with his hand, came out shrill and airy. His cum was mostly on his hand, but some of it got on his dress as well. Too wrecked to get up, Louis stayed on the couch, cock out and covered in his own cum, trying to regain his breath. Liam backed away slowly and went back to his bunk without being seen. As soon as his body hit the mattress, his hands found themselves past the waistband of his sweats and he started to stroke himself. Louis has always been Liam’s cute friend. Despite his sarcastic demeanor and cocky attitude, Liam always found Louis to be adorable. Now, however, Liam’s thoughts of his adorable Louis aren’t so sweet and innocent. With his hand wrapped around himself, Liam moved at a fast pace. He pictured Louis touching himself the way he had saw it only a few moments ago. Louis all sweaty and frustrated and in his pretty floral dress. This time, however, Louis was moaning Liam’s name. Practically begging Liam to bend him over and fuck him until he came. Liam grunted by accident and tensed up. He looked over to where Zayn was sleeping in his own bunk across from Liam’s. Zayn stirred in his sleep, but at that point he was practically dead to the world. When he was in the clear, Liam continued, his hand moved vigorously over his cock. He thought about Louis sucking him off now; his plush, pink lips wrapped around Liam’s fat cock. Liam came after that. He knew he should’ve felt some shame for what he did. He watched Louis get off without his permission, but at that moment Liam couldn’t even think straight. At that point, Liam kinda wanted to fuck Louis until he came in his pretty dress.

 

 

 

Zayn snaps at Liam when he notices he’s not paying attention. “Are you even listening to me, mate?” he asks as Liam’s head shoots up; snapping him back to the present. When Liam shakes his head in confusion, Zayn rolls his eyes. “What's up with you lately? You’re always staring off into space.”

Liam takes a quick glance at Louis who is totally in his own world fighting against Niall on the screen. He looks back at Zayn and shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, man. I’m just a little tired is all.” 

Zayn narrows his eyes at the boy and leans in, “So then why have you been staring at Lou all day?” he whispers and Liam chokes on his breath. 

“I have _not_.” Liam defends and Zayn laughs to himself, but Liam really hasn’t. Sure, ever since the incident, he finds Louis in his line of vision more often than not, but it’s not so bad. Liam hasn’t stared at Louis like _that_. Liam just sneaks little peeks at Lou when they’re recording and Liam notices the how Louis’ Adam’s apple moves ever so slightly when he sings or when Louis is running around playing football and Liam can see how his toned his muscles are. To be fair, Liam only _really_ stares when Louis is in his dresses. That’s when Louis looks the most happy because he feels so free. 

Who wouldn’t _want_ to stare at that all day?

Just as Louis is about to win against Niall for a fifth time, Liam announces that he’s going to take a nap. He’s thought enough about Louis for one day and decides that he can’t be in the same room for him any longer. The other boys say their goodbyes, but it’s Louis who gives Liam a little wink before he shuts the door behind him.

 

 

*******

 

Liam wakes up a couple of hours later feeling a bit more refreshed. He rolls out of bed and puts on a t-shirt that he found on the floor. He notices that there’s not a lot of noise coming from the adjacent rooms, and it’s actually pretty late at night right now, so he figures that the boys went out to go get some drinks or something. He sits back down on his bed and flips through the channels not really having a particular show in mind. 

It’s been a rough couple of days with the tour and all and Liam’s feeling very grateful to have a few days to himself. These days off also mean he doesn’t have to be near Louis if he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t have to gawk at his cute body or stare at the curve of his ass. Liam shakes the thought out of his head and returns to the TV and finally settles on an episode of _Law and Order_ that’s already half over. 

Liam gets settled in his bed as he watches Elliot and Olivia solve another homicide. It’s an old episode, but Liam hasn’t seen this one yet so he tries to figure out who the murderer is while he also scrolls through his twitter feed on his phone. He retweets a couple things and follows a few fans before he hears a few light knocks at his door. Locking his phone, Liam gets up from the bed and opens the door, revealing a tired looking Louis sans dress. Liam’s heart starts beating incredibly fast as he just stands there gawking at his friend. It seems like an eternity until Louis laughs.

“Are ya gonna let me in, mate?” he asks and instead of answering, Liam just moves out of the way to let his friend inside his room. “Sorry if I woke you. The rest of the lads are out at some club Niall found, but I decided to stay back.”

“Uh, no it’s fine.” Liam manages to say as he shuts the door. He clears his throat and gives Louis the quick once over. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt with the sleeves cut, showing off his arm tattoos. Liam sucked in a breath as he walked over to where Louis had made himself at home on Liam's bed. “I just woke up anyways.” Louis hummed in response and brought his attention to the episode. The two of them sat in silence watching the rest of the show until it was revealed that it was actually the unassuming old woman who turned out to be the killer.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Gotta watch out for those killer grannies, Lili.” he warned his his usual sarcasm. Liam chuckled a bit, but he couldn’t fight the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. God, even when Lou wasn’t prancing around in his little dresses, he still looked so goddamn _good_. “Leeyum,” Louis purred laying down on his back so he was next to Liam who was sitting with his legs crossed. “You okay? You look a bit sick.”

Little did Louis know that Liam was practically dying on the inside. Louis was so close to him and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest. Why is he freaking out so much? It’s just _Louis_ for Christ’s sake. He’s been around him before in even closer proximities. Taking a deep breath, Liam shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good.” He flashed a smile just so Lou wouldn’t have to worry. “What happened to your dress?” he asks.

Lou shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t like to sleep it them. Gets them all wrinkled.” he answers as a another episode of the show starts. He snuggles up a little closer to Liam and Liam swears that he’s doing this on purpose. 

“When did you start wearing them?” Liam asks suddenly. He was never eased into the whole “Louis likes to wear dresses” thing. Liam just found Louis in a short pink dress one day back during X Factor and didn’t say anything about it. Louis never felt the need to explain it until Niall asked about it and Lou just merely stated: “I just like the way I feel when I wear them” and ever since then the other boys didn’t question it anymore. It was quiet as Louis brought his attention back to the television screen and Liam was afraid that he might’ve offended him. Just as he’s about to mutter some stupid apology, Louis opens his mouth.

“I guess it started when I was younger. Like I never wore them to school or anything, but sometimes it bothered me that Lottie got to wear them and I couldn’t, y’know?” Louis flicked his eyes over at Liam and motions for the taller boy to lay down next to him. When Liam joins him, he continues. “One day, I just grabbed done of Lottie’s dresses, put it on, and waited for my mum to come home. I thought she would freak out, but she never said anything about it. I guess she just saw how happy I was and left the issue alone.” A small smile formed on Louis’ face and Liam _melted_ at the sight of it. Sometimes Lou gets a lot of flack for being too brash and sassy, but nobody really knew how down to earth he could be once you break through the cocky exterior. Liam stared closely at Lou’s smile and the way his teeth bit into his bottom lip. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Liam clearly wasn’t thinking straight and he half-expected Louis to push him away and run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. But Louis didn’t pull away; he just let Liam kiss him. It was very brief, but Liam relished in how soft and pillowy Louis' lips were and when they finally did pull away, Liam realized that he wanted more of it. More of Louis. 

They didn’t say anything after it happened. They just laid there on Liam’s bed and enjoyed each other’s company. After they watched a few more episodes of _Law and Order_ , Louis decided that he should go. When he left, Liam let out a huge breath. He looked down and noticed the half-chub he was sporting in his joggers and groaned. All this pining after Louis has gone too far and he needs to do something about it quickly.

 

 

Lou doesn’t mention the kiss the next day. When Liam walks into Niall’s room and finds the two of them playing yet another video game, Louis just looks at Liam and turns his head away. It probably shouldn’t bother Liam so much, but it does. Shouldn’t he be happy? Louis has given him a free pass for his moment of weakness. He hasn’t mocked him for it or made any snarky comments. Louis hasn’t even told anyone about it. Liam should be grateful, right?  
****

“Hey, Li. What’s up?” Niall asks as he taps away on his controller. Louis’ eyes are focused on the screen.

“Not much,” Liam shrugged standing in the doorway. “Hi, Louis.” He says trying to catch the young man’s attention. Louis glances over at him and mutters a small “hey” before turning back to the game and all of a sudden, Liam’s annoyed. Maybe Louis isn’t talking about the kiss because he doesn't want to hurt Liam’s feelings. Louis isn’t talking about the kiss because he wants to pretend it didn’t happen. After a few more minutes of Louis ignoring Liam’s presence, Liam huffs out a breath and stomps away.

Liam walks outside to the parking lot where the band’s enormous tour bus is at. On the way over, Liam waves at the large group of fans behind the barricade and gives them a quick smile before he climbs into the bus. Inside, Liam finds Zayn laying down on one of the couches with his eyes glued to his phone. “Hi, Li.” he says without looking up.

“Texting Perrie?” Liam asks as he sits down next to him letting Zayn rest his legs across his lap. Zayn nods and a dumb grin forms on his face. Liam tries not to be jealous, but Zayn always gets so giddy whenever Perrie’s around. A part of Liam wishes that Louis would get all flustered whenever Liam was around. Suddenly, Liam remembers that Louis is the reason why he’s so pissy and he lets out a groan.

“What’s got you so wound up, Li?” Zayn asks still looking at his phone. When Liam doesn’t answer, Zayn puts the phone down and stares up at him with his head cocked to the side. “Would you feel better if I sucked your dick?”

Liam laughs and slaps Zayn on his stomach. “How scandalous can you be, Z? You’re in a committed relationship.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Oh, how stupid of me.” He reaches up and thumps Liam on the cheek. “Why would I suck your dick when you really want Tommo to do it?” Zayn snickered until he noticed Liam’s frown. Zayn sat up and poked Liam in the arm. “I was only kidding, mate. Why so serious?”

“I kissed Louis last night.” he blurts out and Zayn doesn’t say anything for a while. He just stares at Liam with wide eyes as Liam breathes heavily. Zayn’s phone buzzes with another text from Perrie, but he ignores it as he tries to figure out the proper way to respond to what Liam just told him.

“And it was _bad_?” he asks. “That’s why you’re freaking out, right?” Liam lets out a small smile because Zayn’s trying his best to be a supportive friend and that’s why Zayn is one of Liam’s favorite people. 

“No, it was _actually_ really nice. It’s just that now Lou can barely look at me.” Liam sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I must’ve scared him off or something. God, I’m an idiot.” Zayn pats Liam on the shoulder and shoots him a look.

“If it makes you feel better, you’re not a _complete_ idiot.” he grins and Liam punches him on the arm to which Zayn responds by pinching the back of Liam’s neck. “Look, it’s not that critical. I mean, did he pull away or anything?” Liam shook his head no.

“Okay so he obviously didn’t have a problem with it. He probably just doesn’t know what to do about it, mate. Lou’s not the best at talking about his feelings.” Zayn shrugs his shoulders and Liam just wants to reach over and kiss him because he’s such a good friend. Instead, Liam just ruffles his hands in Zayn’s hair the the older boy purred at the touch because, in reality, Zayn is just a giant kitty cat who wants to be showered with cuddles and soft touches. “I’m serious, Leeyum. You can’t just ignore this shit."

Liam sighs, “You’re right. I’ll find him later.” Zayn hums in response and goes back to texting Perrie. Liam doesn’t feel like talking to Louis right now, the knot in his stomach is tightening at just the thought of it, so he snuggles up against Zayn on the couch and takes a nap on him to which Zayn doesn’t object.

 

 

*******

 

Let the record show that Liam _tried_ his very best to talk to Louis. Right after his little nap on the bus with Zayn, he went out to find the other boy so they could try to figure out what was going on between them. But, every time Liam managed to get close to him, Lou came up with some bullshit excuse: “I’ve got to record today, mate” or “Promised Ni we’d play some footie, sorry” and even “I gotta call my mum, but I’ll meet up with you later” but later never came and Liam was growing more and more frustrated.

A few days later, Liam had had enough. He found Louis, who was wearing a floral pink dress, talking to Harry backstage. He tried to be polite and ease his way into the conversation, but Louis just kept interrupting him and changing the subject. It wasn’t long until Liam forcibly grabbed Lou’s arm and jerked him away. “Sorry, Harry, I need to speak to Tommo for a sec.” he said before dragging the older boy away.

“What the fuck, Liam, let go of me!” Louis shrieked as he tried to pull way, but to no avail. Liam’s grip on his skinny wrist was rock solid and Louis’ feeble punches to the younger boy’s shoulders didn’t do much to help either. Trying to fight against Liam Payne was like trying to knock down a brick wall.

Liam dragged Louis all the way to the tour bus and the whole time the latter kicked and punched and cursed Liam for being stupidly strong. Liam ignored his petty pleas and led the boy to the back of the bus, to the lounge, and locked the door behind them. Finally, Louis took this chance to free himself form Liam’s monster-like grip. Louis pushed at Liam’s broad chest and started slapping his arms again in a fit of childish anger. “Fuck, Liam! What the hell is wrong with you? Dragging me around like I’m some kind of rag doll!”

The taller boy didn’t say anything. He turned around to face Louis and took hold of his wrists again. However, before Lou could complain about it again, Liam swooped down and kissed Louis _hard_. He forced his tongue into his mouth and after a while Louis stop squirming underneath him and his lips went completely slack, allowing Liam to take as much control as he wanted. The only sound that filled the room was Louis’ small whimpers as Liam sucked and licked into his mouth. When Liam pulled away, Louis looked up him. His blue eyes were blown and his plush mouth was wide open. Liam chuckled, Louis’ always been a small guy, but he made up for it with his quick wit and larger than life personality. Yet, Louis’ never looked smaller than he did right now, standing below Liam with his lips wet and red from the harsh kissing. Liam leaned down and got close to Louis to whisper something. His, usually sweet, voice was more of a growl at this point, his accent became thick and guttural, making the smaller boy’s knees buckle.

“You know,” he said as he ran his tongue behind the shell of Louis’ ear, earning a few groans from the boy. “a couple months ago I found you back here doing something _very_ naughty.” Louis’ breath hitched as he bit down on his lip and stared down at the floor. He knew what Liam was insinuating, but there was no way he could’ve known about that, right? Liam brought one hand down to pinch at Louis’ hip through the fabric of his dress and Louis couldn’t help the high pitched yelp that escaped from his mouth. Liam chuckled and brought his hand back up to run through Louis’ hair. He gripped it at the ends and forced Lou to look at him. “Think you can do that for me, babe? Think you can stroke that pretty little cock for me?”

Louis cursed under his breath. He didn’t mean for it to come out so needy, but the way Liam was talking to him right now made his dick twitch under his skirt. After not answering his question for a few minutes, Liam asked again, but harsher this time. Like he wasn’t giving Louis an option. Louis nodded and brought his free hand down under his skirt and thumbed at the waistband of his briefs. His heart was beating ridiculously as he felt the heat coming from his thickening length. Just as he was about to wrap his hands around himself, Liam made a disapproving noise.

“No, baby, you gotta let me see it.” Louis whined at the little nickname. He wanted to be Liam’s little baby. He wanted to be so good for him. “I wanna see you touch yourself just like last time, okay?” Liam released the hold he had on Louis’ other wrist and bunched up Louis’ skirt in his fist showing the smaller boy’s underwear on full display. 

With his other hand free from Liam’s grasp, Louis quickly inched his briefs down and freed his cock so that it slapped against his stomach. Now that Liam was getting a closer look at it, he noticed that Louis’ cock was smaller compared to his. Louis always boasted about how well endowed he was, but now Liam sees that he’s just all talk and it makes him grin as Louis wraps a shaky hand around his prick and starts stroking himself lazily.

Liam groans and tightens the grip he has on Louis’ hair. “That’s it, baby, just move a bit faster for me. Wanna see that little prick of yours get hard.”

Louis huffed out a breath. “Not that little-” he said, but was quickly cut off by Liam releasing his grip from his hair and bringing it down to slap Louis’ hand out of the way. Liam wrapped his hand around Louis' shaft and squeezed it, causing Louis to let out a high pitched whine.

“Look at that my whole hand covers it.” Louis squirmed at his words, so Liam squeezed harder, forcing moans out of the smaller boy. “Got such a pretty prick, Lou.” Liam praised as he started to pump Louis’ cock. He stroked him until Louis was leaking precum, getting Liam’s hand slick and making it easier to move it along the boy’s length.

Louis’ face was growing red with each passing second and a sheet of sweat started forming on his brow as he was still mostly dressed. His hands were clenched in tight fists as he tried to stifle his moans, afraid of any of the lads coming on the bus and hearing him. His mind was racing as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Liam was touching _him_ , trying to get _him_ off. Louis needed more of him, more of Liam on his body. “Li- _ah_!” he groaned when Liam pressed his thumb against the slit of Louis’ cock. “Please, Liam. I want- _please_!”

“What is it, baby?” Liam asked as he gripped Louis’ cock, drinking in the sight of Louis shaking under him. “You want my mouth on you? Want me to suck your pretty little cock, baby?” Louis nodded quickly, wanting to release as soon as possible.

“C-can I take off my dress?” Louis asked. He felt like his body was on fire. Liam shook his head, commenting on how cute Louis look and he whined. “Please, please” he begged, his voice getting higher as Liam started to stroke him again. 

Liam wanted Louis to wear his dress when he fucked him. The flowery pattern looked gorgeous against his skin and the fabric was so soft to the touch. But Louis was getting hotter and hotter as his arousal was growing, and Liam took pity on him. “You can take it off after I blow you okay, princess? Can’t resist how fit you look in it.” Louis’ face flushed at the compliment. Liam dropped to his knees and glanced at Louis’ small dick. “Gonna need you to hold your skirt up, baby. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes,” Louis complied and fumbled with the material of the skirt in his hands. He lifted it up, baring the lower half of his body and presenting it to Liam. Louis shut his eyes in anticipation, but in reality he didn’t know what to expect. He’d hadn't had much experience with other men before, at least not good ones. He tried to steady his breathing, but nothing could prepare him for the hot, wet cavern that was Liam’s mouth. "Ah!"

Liam took in Louis’ cock in one motion, causing the boy to spasm above him. Louis bit down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming, but the hotness of Liam’s breath was enough to send him over the edge. “Li, please…” he let out pitifully. His groans come out higher and higher as Liam hums around his cock. “Fuck, Li, gonna come, gonna come, gonna, _ah_!” Louis was just about to come undone when Liam removed his mouth and gripped Louis at the base. 

Louis whined as the cold air hit his dick and landed a petty jab at Liam’s arm, releasing his skirt form his hands. “Come on, Li, _please_.” the boy slumped against the wall behind him and attempted to catch his breath. Liam stood back up and attached his lips to Louis’ neck, sucking a dark bruise on his skin. Louis fought feebly against him, complaining that he was “too hot, too hot”. So Liam finally took a step back to marvel at the work that he had done. Louis was panting loudly, fingernails digging into the skin of Liam’s arm that he was holding onto for leverage. An angry, red mark was forming on his neck as his fringe was plastered to his forehead.

“Come on, baby, let’s get you out of this.” Liam said, referring to the dress that Louis was still wearing. Louis nodded weakly as he fumbled with the zipper in the back. “I got it,” Liam offered as he turned Louis’ pliant body around. He zipped Louis’ dress down and quickly removed the garb from his body, revealing Louis’ taut back muscles. Liam’s mouth watered at the sight of Louis’ golden skin, fighting the urge to sink his teeth in and mark up his body. 

Louis kicked away at his briefs that were bunched up around his ankles. He turned back around, revealing his bare body to Liam, hands quickly covering his small prick in embarrassment. Liam let out a noise of disapproval. “Why are you covering yourself up?” he asked, pressing little kisses on Louis’ soft mouth. “You don’t want me to see you?”

“No it’s just,” Louis ducked his head down and stared at his feet. “not like you, Li.” he mumbled under his breath. Louis was always so insecure about himself; his body and his singing abilities. Liam sighed woefully and kissed Louis again, tenderly this time, taking the boy by surprise.

“I like that your body is small, Lou.” Kiss. “Makes it easier for me to hold you.” Kiss. “Want to make you feel so good, Lou. Will you let me?” Kiss. Louis looked up at him and nodded. The thought of Liam touching him was making his spin. Next thing he knew, Liam was leading him to one of the couches near the back of the lounge. Louis blushed, remembering what Liam had caught him doing on that very same couch just a few months ago. Liam straddled Louis’ waist as he started to strip away at his own clothing.

Louis gawked at Liam’s defined muscles and giggled a bit. He had always thought Liam was really fit; he would sneak glances at when Liam was working out and blushed at the way the veins in Liam’s neck bulged out whenever he sang. Louis never imagined Liam looking at him the same way. Never imagined _anyone_ looking at him that way. Growing needy, Louis grabbed Liam by the back of the neck and brought him down for another kiss. Liam’s plump lips opened up for Louis’ tongue and the room was filled with the sounds of the boys panting against each other.

Liam finally pulled away and climbed down Lou’s body until he was staring at his hole. He inched closer and closer until he licked a fat line across it and Louis let out a high pitched whine. Liam grinned and parted Louis’ cheeks apart before nudging his tongue around his entrance again. “Such a pretty hole, Louis.” Liam praised, blowing hot air on Louis’ ass. “So pretty for me, princess.” Louis gushed at Liam’s compliments, feeling undeserving of them. His stomach coiled as Liam kept lapping his tongue at his hole, forcing small whimpers from his mouth. Louis fought the urge to touch himself, not wanting to come without Liam telling him to. 

“Ever been fucked before, Lou?” Liam asked as his index finger circled around Louis’ hole. They didn’t have any lube around and he didn’t want to hurt him, but he couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy he felt when Louis nodded.

“Been a while, though” Louis assured, a hitch in his breath feeling Liam’s finger prod at his entrance. “Li, please. Want, want…” Liam went down to lap at Louis’ hole again, tongue breeching the ring of muscle. Louis quickly brought his hands down to grab at Liam’s hair. “Please, please, please!” Louis begged, but Liam didn’t relent. He twisted his tongue inside of Louis, relishing in the sobs that came out of the boy’s lips.

Liam pulled away, his fingers taking his place as he opened Louis up for him. “I know you want me to fuck you, but I gotta open you up first.” Liam cooed and Louis groaned, wanting to come already. With his free hand, Liam wrapped himself around Louis’ red cock and started stroking him. Louis reacted immediately to the touch and shook his head.

“N-no, Li, not yet,” he mumbled out, pushing Liam’s hand away. “Want you inside me.” 

“It’s okay, baby. Bet I can make you come again.” Liam challenged. He groaned at the sight of Louis trying not to come. His own neglected erection was bothering him, but he wanted to get Louis off before he did anything else. With Liam’s fingers fucking into him and his hand quickening its pace on his cock, Louis came with a loud sob all over his stomach.

Liam stroked Louis until the boy pushed away from oversensitivity. Louis sank back into the couch, his small, flaccid cock slapping against his stomach. Liam’s fingers were still inside him and Louis tried to relax to loosen himself up a bit more. A few moments passed before Louis gave Liam the okay to start opening him up again. Louis was still a bit sensitive, but it didn’t hurt as much when Liam added another finger inside of him. 

By the time Liam had three fingers inside of him, Louis’ cock started fattening up again. Liam inched closer and closer to his prostate, causing Louis to start softly chanting Liam’s name over and over again. “Li, please, please. Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_.” Liam chuckled at Louis’ persistence and finally removed his fingers from inside the boy. He stripped off his boxers, freeing his erection. After spitting into his hand, Liam fisted his dick, slicking it up, hoping to make it easier on Louis. He was just about to line himself up against Louis’ hole when the other boy sat up and stopped him.

“Wanna ride you,” Louis said pressing his lips against Liam’s. He pushed Liam down on the opposite end of the couch until he was on his back. Liam complied, even though he wanted to pound Louis’ body into the couch, he felt that this way wouldn’t hurt the other boy so much. Louis straddled Liam’s waist and hovered over him, looking into his eyes as if he needed confirmation from Liam before he did anything. 

“It’s okay, baby, keep going.” Liam breathed, rubbing his fingertips across Louis’ arms to soothe his nerves. Louis then started to slide down on Liam’s length, gasping at the pain, but Liam kept a steady hand on his hips and whispered comforting words to coax Louis through it.

When Louis was finally seated, Liam had to stay still. Louis felt so good engulfed around his cock that Liam had to fight the urge to fuck up into him. Taking a few seconds to adjust, Louis started to roll his hips, wanting to make it feel good for Liam. He noticed Liam groaning immediately, so Louis took the opportunity to start moving faster. Liam looked up at him, staring at the way Louis looked bouncing on his cock, and strengthened his hold on Louis’ hips.

“God, I wish you could look at yourself, princess. You take my cock so nicely, you’re so good for me.” Liam praised as he started to take charge and fuck up into Louis, planting his feet on the cushions of the couch. The boy started to cry out when Liam hit that special spot inside of him. It urged Liam to fuck him even harder. “There? That feel good baby?”

“Yes, yes, feels so… fucking good, Li.” Louis managed to get out, he felt another orgasm building inside of him. Liam curled a hand into Louis’ hair to bring him down for a kiss, his tongue worming its way inside the boy’s mouth. It was all too much for Louis to handle- Liam felt so good inside of him, and the sounds that were coming out of his mouth were so hot. Louis panted against Liam’s lips, getting more and more high pitched as Liam fucked him harder.

“Come for me, princess. Can you do that for me?” Liam asked, wanted to see Louis come again before he did. He gripped Louis harder and quickened his pace. Louis let out one loud moan before hunching forward. His orgasm ripped through him as he came all over Liam’s stomach, his fingernails digging into Liam’s chest, leaving small crescent-shaped marks. He whimpered Liam’s name over and over before he slumped against his chest, making a mess of both of their bodies.

He barely noticed Liam flipping them over and pushing him back into the couch. He held Louis’ hands above his head and started to fuck into him harshly, nearly over the edge from neglecting his own erection for so long. Louis’ body was so sensitive from coming so hard, feeling bits a pain whenever Liam touched him, but it felt so good. He clenched around Liam tighter, wanting Liam to absolutely _wreck_ him.

When Liam finally came, his entire body stilled. His hold on Louis’ hands tightening as he began to spill into him. Louis nudged up to kiss Liam, giving Liam whatever he wanted. It took a little while for Liam’s dick to stop throbbing inside of him, but he gently pulled out of Louis and cuddled to his side, an arm wrapped around his waist to bring the boy closer to him. “Looked so pretty, Lou.” he whispered into Louis’ shoulder, becoming very tired all of sudden. “Love you so much.”

A small smile creeped its way on Louis’ face. He knew Liam loved him, but it was nice to actually hear it coming from his mouth. He turned and kissed Liam softly. “Love you too, Li.”

 

 

 The next day on the bus, Louis was prancing around wearing another one of his dresses. When he caught Liam staring at him, he winked and lifted up his skirt. Showing Liam that he was wearing nothing underneath it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and big thanks to Carley for helping me finish this!
> 
>  
> 
> sailorlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
